WARRIORS: The Story Of Nightshade
by WarriorsFanGirl
Summary: What happens when three kits are born and seperated into 3 different clans? What happens when the parents are from different clans? What happens when a warrior falls in love with a loner? Nightpaw finds out all of these anwsers the hard way. Having to battle family, friendship, betrayal, lies, love, heartbreak,sickness, and even death. Follow Nightpaw/Nightshade's story.


Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Blazestar- orange tabby tom with amber eyes (3 lives)(nightpaw's foster father) (apprentice- Nightpaw)

Deputy: Ashfoot- big gray tom with bright green eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfur- small silver/gray she cat with yellow eyes

Medicicne cat apprentice- daisypaw

Warriors: Yellowleaf- yellow she cat with golden eyes (Apprentice- firepaw)

Whitetail- long haired black tom with a puffy white tail (apprentice-dirtpaw)

Blueclaw- blue/gray she cat with blue eyes (apprentice-lightpaw)(nightpaw's foster mother)

Cloudfoot- big white tom with green eyes (Apprentice- goldenpaw)

Tigerfur- Big brown tom with tiger like marking and blue eyes

Thornfrost- whtie/gray tom with smoky eyes(apprentice- icepaw)

Fernface- brown she cat with amber eyes

Flameflight- Red/orange tom with yellow eyes(apprentice- dustypaw)

Apprentices: daisypaw- ginger she cat with amber eyes

nightpaw- black she cat with amber eyes

firepaw- orange tabby tom with green eyes

dirtpaw- brown tom with hazel eyes(nightpaw's foster brother)

lightpaw- blue/gray tom with blue eyes

goldenpaw- sandy colored shecat with smoky eyes

icepaw- silver/gray she cat with green eyes(nightpaw's foster sister)

dustypaw- brown tom with stripes and with blue eyes

Queens: Mistysky- blue she cat with abnormally bright silver eyes

Brightfeather- calico she cat with hazel eyes (kits- lightningkit, gingerkit, stonekit)(father: whitetail)

Elders: N/A

Riverclan

Leader: Morningstar- large golden she cat with hazel eyes (7 lives)

Deputy: Addertalon- red spotted tom with amber eyes

medicine cat: Stormfly- dark gray she cat with blue eyes and a long tail

warriors: Smokepelt- smoky gray tom with long fur and yellow eyes

Birchclaw- orange tabby with hazel eyes

Blossomflight- red spotted she cat with light blue eyes(apprentice: snowpaw)

Dovefall- white she cat with a gray tip on her tail and blue eyes(apprentice: shadowpaw)

Amberthorn- orange she cat with amber eyes(apprentice: amberpaw)

Grayrain- gray and black tom with green eyes(blackpaw's foster father)(apprentice: dawnpaw)

Silvershade- black she cat with silver stripe on tail and amber eyes (nightpaw {in thunderclan},mossypaw {in shadowclan} and blackpaw's mother)

Rockfoot- silver tom with gray feet and yellow eyes

Spiritsong- gray/brown spotted she cat with blue eyes

Suntail- yellow/orange tom with amber eyes(apprentice: blackpaw)

Apprentices: shadowpaw- small black tom with blue eyes

dawnpaw- dusty colored tom with bright yellow eyes

snowpaw- white she cat with hazel eyes

blackpaw- black she cat with abnormally red eyes(nightpaw and mossypaw's sister)

amberpaw- golden she cat with white paws and green eyes

Queens: Moonfeather- silver/blue she cat with black on her paws and tip of tail (kits- fangkit, longkit) (father: grayrain)

Dappledfur- calico she cat with brown spots and blue eyes (kits- sandkit, spottedkit) (father: suntail)

Elders: N/A

Windclan

leader: Echostar- brown/gray tom with abnormally big paws

deputy: Jetear- white tom with jet black ears and green eyes (father of nightpaw in thunderclan, blackpaw in riverclan and mossypaw in shadowclan)

medicine cat: Mapleclaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

warriors: Shadefur- dark gray she cat with hazel eyes(apprentice: palmpaw)

Flamepelt- orange tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonfoot- silver she cat(apprentice: robinpaw)

Flametail- gray tom with orange tail

Darkleaf- small black tom with long tail (apprentice: wolfpaw)

Snowstripe- black she cat with white stripes(apprentice: crowpaw)

apprentices: crowpaw- black tom

robinpaw- blue/gray tom

wolfpaw- brown/orange tom with long fur

palmpaw- dusty colored she cat

Queens: Lightflower- sandy colored she cat with one white paw (kits: whitekit,redkit) (father: flametail)

Elders: Raincloud- black she cat with white feet and gray marking, partly blind

Shadowclan

leader: Maplestar- brown she cat with amber eyes

deputy: Hollowleaf- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

medicine cat: Oakfur- red spotted tom with blue eyes

medicine cat apprentice: cloverpaw

warriors: Rippletail- silver tom with white underbelly and yellow eyes

Timberclaw- huge brown tom with brown eyes(apprentice: willowpaw)

Swiftfall- dark ginger she cat with green eyes(apprentice: vaporpaw)

Pouncefur- black she cat with green eyes(mossypaw's foster mother)

Shrewtail- fuzzy gold she cat with a white underbelly(apprentice: rosepaw)

Cinderfern- pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes(apprentice: foxpaw)

Hailbriar- white tom with amber eyes(mossypaw's foster father)

Spiderleaf- brown tom with amber eyes(apprentice: mossypaw)

aprentices: mossypaw- black/white she cat with hazel eyes (nightpaw and blackpaw's sister)

rosepaw- red dappled she cat with white underbelly and brown eyes

foxpaw- orange/red tabby tom with blue eyes

vaporpaw- blue/gray tom with blue eyes(mossypaw's foster brother)

willowpaw- white she cat with brown eyes(mossypaw's foster sister)

cloverpaw- light brown she cat with lime green eyes

Queens: Firepelt- firey red she cat with amber eyes (kit- smallkit,owlkit)(father: timberclaw)

Squirrelleap- brown she cat with white paws and amber eyes(father: Hailbriar)

Elders: Tumblefrost- black tom with gray hair around muzzle

Sootear- gray tom with one ear

Smoketooth- smoky blue she cat with no teeth

Cats Outside Of Clans:

Snowball- fat old white tom with scars all over him; kittypet

Ella- black and white she cat; kittypet

Midnight- pure black tom; loner


End file.
